warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Ebonystorm
Ebonystorm is a very handsome, slender, long-limbed ebony-colored tom with violet eyes. He is roleplayed by Phoenix. History After Nightmareheart forcibly mated with Phoenixfeather, she gave birth to his kits. Ebonykit opens his eyes after a few minutes due to his heritage. He shows a desire to protect his siblings at a young age. Ebonykit is shocked to hear Nightmareheart, not Smokemist, is his father. He resolves to kill his father so his mom doesn't have to suffer anymore. He soon gets his wish as he helps Phoenixfeather kill Nightmareheart. Ebonypaw then plays with Hakukit and catches his tail, revealing one of his powers. Ebonypaw soon becomes a warrior and mentors Chihiropaw. Ebonystorm goes with several other cats and Richtofen to find an item that will help bring down the Dark Forest. Ebonystorm is trapped underground with Richtofen and survives, but Richtofen doesn't. Ebonystorm feels guilty about Richtofen's death. Ebonystorm sparrs with Grassdawn for awhile as nothing exciting happens. When Grassdawn is kidnapped, Ebonystorm panics. As Scartail is raping she-cats left and right, Lavenderheart has a vision, revealing Grassdawn has been hypnotized. He goes with several cats to PlasmaClan and kills Seperationworld with Phoenixfeather. Pulsepaw is adopted into his family. Infernoblizzard of AshClan kidnaps Ebonystorm and hypnotizes him into thinking he's his son. He is later unhypnotized and brought back to normal by his new friends from AshClan. Himeheart kills Infernoblizard. He is upset when Phoenixfeather dies. Personality Ebonystorm is strong-willed and wants to protect his siblings, especially his sisters. He shows particular affection towards Dawnlight. Ebonystorm is also very intelligent, but he prefers to claim Smokemist as his dad over Nightmareheart. He loves to hide the fact he looks weak physically, but in reality, is hard-muscled. Ebonystorm is often very calm, but when one of his siblings is missing, he grows worried for said sibling. Powers *Jumping Power - Can jump as high as a SkyClan cat. *Superior Intellect - Can outsmart opponent effortlessly *Absolute Obedience - One of his signature powers, he can put a cat under his control via eye contact. He cannot control deputy rank and higher cats though, and it won't work on StarClan cats, such as Bellheart or Crystalheart. His eyes glow a light crimson color overlapping his normal eye color when it activiates. *Wings - Sprouts black feathery wings to fly. Family Father: Nightmareheart - Deceased, Reincarnated in Lunaheart Mother: Phoenixfeather - Deceased, Reincarnated in Phoenixkit Brothers: Grassdawn - Alive Snowdusk - Alive Eclipsekit - Alive Emblempaw - Alive Hauntedpaw - Alive Hakupaw/Kahakupaw - Alive Bugpaw - Alive Hydropaw - Alive Magmapaw - Alive Sorapaw - Alive Barkpaw - Alive Pulsepaw - Alive. Adopted. Sisters: Ebonykit (TimeClan) - Alive Dawnlight - Alive Dusklight - Alive Himeheart - Alive Beauty - Alive Beast - Alive Yuki - Alive Serene - Alive Jewelpaw - Alive Sweetpaw - Alive Senpaw - Alive Chihiropaw - Alive Half-Brother: Brownkit - Alive Half-Sister: Hopekit - Alive Origins He is based off the star of Code Geass, Lelouch vi Britannia. Trivia *He has no confirmed mate. *It is confirmed Lelouch is one of Phoenix's favorite anime characters. *It is also confirmed Ebonystorm is one of Phoenix's favorite cats to roleplay. Category:Tom Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:Clan Cats Category:Cats of Clans Category:Clan Cat Category:Kits Category:Kit Category:DawnClan Cat Category:Cats of DawnClan Category:Anomaly Cat Category:Star Cat Category:Apprentice Category:Phoenix's Rolpeplay Cats Category:Warrior Category:Living Character